Questionable Ethics
by jewelchamberlain
Summary: AU: Tris is starting her second year of college dead set on maintaining a 4.0 average and learning everything that she can in order to progress with her plan to become a Criminal Profiler. Though her biggest challenge of the semester will come in the form of a course and professor most try to avoid. Ethics with Professor Coulter.
1. Day One

**AU: Tris is starting her second year of college dead set on maintaining a 4.0 average and learning everything that she can in order to progress with her plan to become a Criminal Profiler. Though her biggest challenge of the semester will come in the form of a course and professor most try to avoid. Ethics with Professor Coulter.**

 **In this story Tris took time off in order to work and save up money for college so she is 21 and Eric is 25. If you don't like the content or the idea of student falling for the professor or a professor falling for their student don't read. As always if you do read please review and let me know what you think! And no I have no forgotten about 'Hey Bartender' but this idea hit me and I just needed to let it flow.**

To Eric the first day was always the best, even if this was only his second year of teach at the University. It was a sophomore level Ethics class so by the second year that most were in school they were starting to get their shit together. The first day however was the day he got to put the fear of god into his classes.

Dressed in a long sleeve button up shirt to cover up most of his tattoos and a pair of black slacks he stood in front of board looking out at the lecture hall. He remembered being a student at this same University, all tattooed and pierced up with one hell of a bad attitude. The piercings were gone and the attitude had mainly been curbed due to the need to be professional but it still remained since it was part of his personality.

"My name is Professor Coulter and if you're in this class that means you actually want to learn something. On the tables before you are syllabi for the semester, take one and no we are not going to verbally go over them in class I assume if you've made it to an institute of higher learning that you can in fact read." He paused waiting for everyone to grab the papers in front of them, "This is not an entry level course which means I will not be treating you like children, come to class, don't come to class, that's your choice. What I will tell you is if you decide that class is a little too boring for you and you'll just come for the exams, you will more than likely fail out of this course."

Moving to sit on the edge of the desk he looked out at the crowd of about thirty wondering how many would remain by the time the final exam rolled around. "At the end of the first week of class you will be given the chance to drop the course without any repercussions. By that point a fourth of you will be gone, by the time the mid-term rolls around there will be even less of you. This is not an easy course and I am not an easy professor. There is no extra credit nor is there turning anything in late. If you miss the day an assignment is due e-mail it to me, if you don't I mark it against you."

Pushing off the desk he grabbed the required text and held it in his hand for them to see, "This book is sixty percent of your life line for this class, if you don't have it yet I would suggest getting it before next class since we will be discussing it and participation is a portion of your grade. The rest of what you'll need to pass will be a part of lecture and examples given in class so I would suggest making an effort to be here. Seeing as it's the first day I'm required to take role, if anyone is not on my roster or if you somehow managed to stumble into the wrong lecture hall please make your exit now by following any of the exit signs." He said point to the large double doors on one side of the room with a red 'EXIT' sign above it.

Every year there was one poor student who wondered into the wrong class, his eyes fell on the dark haired girl who quickly grabbed her things and left the hall with a bright red blush. "There's always one on the first. He said with a good natured smile putting everyone at ease. Alright when I call your name don't just raise your hand or say here, that's boring. Tell me why you're in this class even if it's just 'It's a requirement for my major' it honestly won't hurt my feelings."

Grabbing the list of names he began reading it off before raising a brow Uriah, "And if you're looking for an exam of how not to be please look to Uriah Pedrad who is taking this course for a third time. At this point I would have picked another Professor Uriah."

A smirk came over the kid's face, "Oh come on Professor C, you know you enjoy our quality time together my passing would disrupt that." Eric couldn't help but shake his head as he tried not to chuckle. Most of the responses to why they were in his class were rather boring, it was a requirement or they liked the idea of Ethics or they just need another class to take.

"Beatrice Prior." He said after making quick work of the list so far his eyes trailing over those seated in the room trying to pick her out before she stood up and spoke. However he was shocked when a pretty girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes stood up from the front row of seating.

"It's it unethical to put students on the spot as you did with Uriah? Or is that just considered cruel?" Her questions caught him off guard for a moment before he smirked.

Slowly clapping he pointed to Beatrice as he marked her off the list, "That was your first test everyone and just so you're aware everyone before Beatrice failed. I set up a very clear ethical dilemma before you all and none of you said anything. Was I right? Was I wrong? Points to you Miss Prior and Uriah isn't a student in this class. Thank you for your help." He said looking to Uriah who grinned before taking a bow and leaving the class room.

Looking back over at Beatrice she was blushing at having been put on the spot, "It's Tris actually and my reason for taking this class is I'm studying to a criminal profiler so knowing the ethical and moral fiber of a person helps with that." As she took her seat he continued with role everything far less entertaining since Miss Prior seemed to be the only one in his class who was eager to get started.

"There's assigned reading on the syllabus for next class. I also want you all to bring in an article about an ethical dilemma going on in current media or pop culture. I don't care what it is just making it entertaining. And as you go through the rest of your day look at those around and what's happening. None of you seemed to think twice about a Professor bullying his student, it makes me wonder what sort of ethics you hold." He paused allowing that to sink in, "You're all dismissed, my office hours and office number are listed on the syllabus along with my e-mail should any of you need to contact me or have any questions."

Everyone began gathering their things and leaving the lecture hall but Eric always waited until everyone else was out in order to leave not wanted to become stuck in the crowd fighting their way out. "Well that was an interesting first test Professor Coulter." Turning with a raised brow his silvery-blue eyes landed on the brave girl from before.

"I don't like to waste time on the first day. I wanted to see if any of you had a clue what you were in for but it seems that you Miss Prior were either the only one brave enough to speak out or the only one who understood." She was even prettier up close which was not something he should be noticing about her.

"My brother told me you were a tough Professor but he also said he didn't think he would have learned as much for anyone else." As the young woman spoke he took a moment to think of his past classes and tried to connect the last name to that of another student.

After a moment realization came to his face, "You're Caleb Prior's sister. Smart kid he ranked second at the end of the course. He always had good questions but he was never as brave or vocal as you were today, especially for it being your first day." If this hadn't been the first semester he had tried that little trick he might had thought that Caleb had shared a trick or two with his sister. "Hopefully you'll be able to rank top of your course since you already seen to be ahead of the curve."

A bright and proud smile spread across her face and he was already struck by the differences between Beatrice and Caleb. She may have told him she liked to be called Tris but he liked to keep a professional air about things. "Well thank you Mr. Coulter, I hope to live up to your expectations."

For a moment his brain just stopped working on a professional platform, there were a lot of ways she could live up to his expectations. Mentally shaking himself he refused to think of a student like that, "It's Professor Coulter." He said before allowing her to leave the room before him as he headed to his office trying to figure out when his ability to be professional left him and the answer seemed to be the moment Beatrice Prior opened her mouth. She was a pretty little thing with a sharp tongue but she wasn't worth losing his job over.


	2. Little Option

**Yes Eric and Tris are both very OOC in this story. Eric has ethics and morals and Tris is already beginning to push them to their limits. I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. Happy reading!**

"How many decided to drop your class on the first day this semester Coulter?" There was humor in Lauren Aryes voice, she was one of the teaching assistants for another Professor but seemed to enjoy giving him hell in the faculty office area.

"As far as I know none. I may have a high rate of people dropping my class Aryes but I have a damn low rate of people failing." Grabbing a paper cup he poured some coffee as he wanted for the normal staff meeting that occurred about this time each semester. "Have you seen Max yet?" Max was the Dean of the University but most of the staff just called him Max.

"Max is right here, we're just waiting for everyone to arrive." Nodding Eric leaned against the wall with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest as he nodded.

More professors began to fill into the meeting space and Eric was about tired of waiting patiently since the meeting was supposed to start thirty minutes ago and unlike some of them he was young and had better things to do than be on campus. "Seems that most are here now so let's get started, welcome to the first day of the new fall semester. Our job as educators is to instill as much wisdom as possible and teach those attending things that will help them in their future endeavors. As with every fall semester student services along with some of the fraternities and sororities are hosting a bonfire tonight which means that we'll need more than just campus security since they may be needed elsewhere. As with every fall semester I look to you, my staff to volunteer one night of your life to make sure tonight goes well."

Eric knew it was coming but he was still hoping that maybe things had changed this year and it wouldn't be necessary to baby sit but that seemed a pointless thing to hope for. "What about you Coulter? You're young and probably keep up with these kids. Make sure there's as little underage drinking as possible." Some Universities might say to make sure there was no underage drinking but here they were realists, they knew it was going to happen they just tried to decrease it and keep everyone safe.

"That doesn't really sound like you're giving me much choice even if I already have plans." Eric didn't have anything planned but hanging out at a massive bonfire with kids he would more than likely be teaching skirted that weird professional line that he didn't like to cross. Unlike some professors he didn't want his students to think he was their friends. He was already a young professor which came with pros and cons, the cons were that most of his students weren't a lot younger than him and tried to walk over him.

"Eric this is always a choice I just thought you might enjoy being there more than some of our other staff." What Max was so nicely trying to say was since he was one of the few professors under forty that he was a better option.

Raising a brow he looked over those were here, "Where's Eaton?" The other profession was the same age as he was but he hadn't seen Eaton at all today. Not that it was such a big loss since neither got along but he would rather shove the other man under the bus. Was it ethical? Hell no but it would make him feel better.

"I believe he's currently off campus but he may be back by tonight. However you haven't answered my question Eric, will you help us out tonight?" Though Max voice it as a question Eric knew that it really wasn't and it was time to give up fighting against it. The man was his boss after all.

Releasing a sigh Eric gave it, "Yeah I'll patrol the bonfire tonight." He said finally agreeing which seemed to please Max. Though they both knew the reason Max wanted him there was the fact that not only had he majored in education but he had minored in criminal justice and got to the police academy before applying to work here. Eric knew how to handle his own and how to keep situations from escalating quickly.

The rest of the meeting went by pretty fast and as it drew to a close all he wanted was a cigarette but Max grabbed his arm causing him to raise a questioning brow. "I had one more thing to discuss with you. On the questionnaires that many filled out last semester a lot wanted an on campus self-defense class. I figured I'd allow you the option before I made a decision on asking Eaton or paying someone to come in."

Sometimes Eric truly believed that Max forgot the fact that he was twenty-five and wanted a life outside of work. He wasn't necessarily ready to settle down and do the family thing but a stable relationship might be nice. Not that he normally had a lot in common with most women his main focus being his job. "Kind of depends on how many days a week you were thinking Max." Reaching up he rubbed the growing facial hair on his jaw.

"Was thinking a three part class every two weeks, Monday, Wednesday and Friday night." Eric looked at Max like he was crazy since giving up his Friday night was not something he wanted to do.

"I'll agree to a three part class once a month. Registration can be done in the student center and depending on the reception we can figure out if we need to do it more often." Because Eric really didn't want to have to teach the same thing every other week or every two weeks that was just too much.

A thoughtful look crossed Max's face, "Alright we'll try it your way and see how it goes." Leaving the staff area he headed outside pulling the pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket before shaking one out of pack and placing it between his lips and he searched in the pocket of his slacks for his lighter. Pulling it out he wanted until he far enough away from the main doors of the building before cupping his hands and lighting the cigarette against the breeze that was blowing around. Inhaling deeply he pulled the cigarette away from his lips and slowly released the lungful of smoke. He knew it was a terrible habit but everyone had their vices and being a University professor wasn't exactly easy.

"Should we have an ethical debate about cigarettes?" He heard a sarcastic feminine voice ask before he turned towards the owner of the voice who was none other than Beatrice Prior.

Raising a brow he fixed her with his best 'fuck off' look since he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was unethical to lust after and hang out with a student especially one in his class. "Not in the mood for a normative debate of my life choices. Is it knowingly wrong to partake of something you know will shorten your life and permanently ruin your health? Yes. So moving on. What is it that you want Miss Prior?"

His off putting demeanor didn't seem to deter her, "Are you going to the bonfire tonight? I know you're a professor and all and that's probably an interesting ethical dilemma but I was hoping to see you there." Tris managed to say in a quick rush and he was rather impressed since most didn't even want to ask him questions about assignments much less his personal plans.

Though he wanted to tell her no he just couldn't seem to and he was rethinking his choice to attend as a chaperone of sorts. "Yeah it's a requirement to have a certain amount of staff per 'X' amount of students due to legal reasons."

Tris pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as if thinking and his eyes couldn't help but follow the motion as he brought the cigarette back up to his lips to take another drag. "So you're only going in a professional capacity then?" She asked as if mulling something over in her head.

"Yes, what other capacity would I be going in? I'm a professor here." And none of them chose to hang out with students if they could help it since it tended to just create issues.

"Oh I didn't mean it like that, sorry I just blurt out things sometimes." A blush rose up her neck and into her cheeks and it made her look damn cute.

Opening the edge of his mouth he slowly released the smoke from his mouth away from her. "Alright Miss Prior, don't forget about my assignments and I'll see you in class." He said stepping away from her knowing he was now or never and he did need to head to his apartment, eat and clean up if he were supposed to be back her tonight.

"Oh you'll be seeing me tonight Mr. Coulter, I'll make sure of that." Her voice followed after him as he glanced over his shoulder at her. What new form of hell was this? All he wanted to do was his job and now he had a sophomore student clouding his brain, shit.


	3. Bonfires and Explosions

**So glad to hear so many of you are enjoying thing story. I honestly wasn't sure the type of reception it would get when I first started working on it. To answer the question yes it will be in Eric's POV. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far I greatly appreciate it. Especially Jesslarhea and Dardarbinx101 since I follow and read you both and have a high level of respect for you both. Elliesmeow thank you for your ever present support from the first chapter of my first story!**

Getting back to his apartment Eric has wasted no time as he changed from professor clothes into a pair of basketball shorts and white muscle shirt and traded his shiny dress shoes for track shoes. Grabbing his wallet and keys he put them into his pocket before connecting his headphones to his phone, started his playlist and stretched before leaving his apartment closing the door behind him. Being on the third floor he didn't bother with the elevator as he jogged down the stairs and out of the front of the building. It was mid-August and still pretty hot but that just worked in body harder and caused him to sweat more so he didn't mind it so much.

When people asked how he handled being a young professor they always seemed surprised with his answer which was that he spent a lot of time working out and taught self-defense classes at the community center once a week which was why he didn't want to do it too often on campus. There had been two options strung in front of him a year ago and he had taken the education approach instead of going into law enforcement. Besides he found he was rather good at commanding attention and getting people to listen which did his students good. Though he was intimidating he still had students flock to his office hours and he had gotten good at tell who was getting what he was teaching and who wasn't. There were multiple ways to explain things and he had no problem doing that as long as he knew it was needed.

Turning a corner he jogged in place waiting for the walk signal before taking off again. After about an hour he had reached the front door of his apartment again. Turning on the oven he allowed it to preheat as he headed to the bathroom to shower. As he peeled off his sweat saturated clothes he drop tossed them into the over flowing hamper, yeah he would need to laundry over the weekend. Turning the water on cold he stepped in shivering for a moment before relaxing under it as the sweat was rinsed from his body before he started scrubbing his hair and body.

Despite the cold water his mind drifted to a dirty blonde sophomore girl who had intentionally made sure to get herself stuck in his head. Leaning his head against the wall of the shower he tried not to think of the passion and flash of anger in her eyes when she had called him out in class, or the sound of her voice as she had talked to him after no longer angry with. Though the worse mental image was her promise to see him tonight. The blood in his body moved south and he groaned as his body reacted in a way he really wished that it wouldn't lust not caring about things like ethics and morality. Would it matter if she were just another girl on campus and not in his class? He might considered it a little different then even if it was still wrong.

"You need to chill." He said looking down at his erection before turning under the cold water hitting his front and working to kill his building hard on. Wiping Tris from his mind he refused to think about her. Of course he mentally slapped himself realizing he had called her Tris even if it were in his mind, it wasn't so bad if he didn't say it out loud right? Turning off the water he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist for the time being.

Moving back out into the kitchen he grabbed a box of frozen lasagna and opened it before placing it in the hot oven. Glancing at the time he still had about two hours before he had to be back on campus. Setting the timer he moved to his room to get dressed. Though he could probably wear slacks and a button up to show he wasn't there for the party but to make sure everyone stayed in line he didn't want to waste his work clothes on tonight where they would most likely get ruined with the smell of smoke from the bonfire, someone would probably drop a drink on him and the ground was still somewhat muddy from the rain this morning.

Grabbing a pair of briefs, jeans and a plan black t-shirt he got dressed before carrying his socks out into the living room with him. The problem was no matter what he wore due to his age and appearance students would still hit on him as they always did which always turned into an awkward situation, more for him and less for them since they were normally drunk and he was not. Turning on the TV he watched the news until the timer went off and he checked his food. Eating quickly he cleaned up and made sure he had his phone, wallet and keys before leaving his apartment for a night of torturous hell.

Pulling up to the path that lead to the clearing the school used for bonfires by the lake he got out and headed towards the usual area when he started helping Uriah and Lauren set things up. "Uriah you sure you're majoring in engineering and electrical?" He asked looking at the mess of wires attached to the sound system.

"Shut up Coulter! Where's that cute blond chick to tell you that's unethical or something?" Eric rolled his eyes but found himself a little annoyed at the fact that Uriah thought she was cute. Of course he thought Tris was cute, she was cute. Yeah tonight was going to be a problem.

"It's not unethical, it's true though maybe a bit mean." He said with a smirk as he helped Lauren who was working on throwing wooden pallets into the area the fire would be at. She glanced over at him and there was a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Have you seen Tobias today?" Eric was a little thrown off at the question since it was known by everyone that he and Tobias Eaton were less than friends. Eric might put on the façade of being an asshole but Tobias acted like a fucking angel when he was far worse than Eric appeared to be.

"No Lauren, I haven't seen your boyfriends but Max said he might be out tonight he had already left campus earlier." Lauren and Tobias had been dating since last year when they had met in the student teacher program where they shadowed professors at the school. Lauren was like a younger sister to Eric which was another reason he didn't like Tobias, he didn't trust him. "I'm sure everything's good Laur, if it's not just let me know and I'll put him on his ass." He said winking at her was she rolled her eyes with a laugh and shoved him.

By the time everything was set up it was an hour before sundown and students were beginning to arrive. Leaning against one of the trees on the outskirts of the clearing he watched everyone looking as if they were having fun. Many were holding cans, bottles or cups filled with alcohol and honestly Eric wouldn't mind drinking at the moment but he couldn't.

As his eyes scanned the crowd they landed on Tris who was standing with another girl about her age and height with coffee colored skin and they were laughing at something a group of guys said. Good seemed that Tris forgot about her idea to find and torment him tonight. He should look away but he couldn't help but take in the way her hair was braided around her head in a crown, the fact that her dress was sleeveless showing off a couple of tattoos and the length was far shorter than it should be showing inch after inch of luscious leg. Goddamn, Eric had to turn away as he moved to the cooler set up behind the DJ stand and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Thought you didn't come to these kind of things Coulter." There was a cold edge to the voice making it very clear the other man didn't want him here. Rolling his neck out of habit he felt it pop, he wasn't going to fight Tobias even if he really did want to at the moment if for nothing more than anything to do to relieve the tension building in his body.

"Max asked so here I am. Though you weren't at that meeting so I'm not surprised that you wouldn't know." Pulling the bottle to his lips he took a few gulps, "Lauren's been looking for you, I would suggest you go find her." Though his tone made it obvious it wasn't a suggestion. As the same moment Tris seemed to spot them through the fire light and waved before circling the bonfire towards them.

"You know Tris Prior?" Tobias asked him and Eric scowled slightly as he turned towards Tobias wondering how the newer professor knew her.

"She's a student in my class." Tris walked over to them smiling at him before her smile feel as she looked at Tobias and there was definitely something there as she frowned. Tobias looked a little smug and Eric was filled with the urge to hit him again. "Go find Lauren." He hissed at Tobias wanting the man to leave now since his presence seemed to be upsetting Tris.

"Hey M…Professor Coulter, told you that I'd see you tonight." There was a vibrant and lively smile on her face but her eyes turned cold as she looked at Tobias, "Always a pleasure Tobias, I think the Professor is right you should go find your girlfriend or another freshmen girl I guess the choice is yours."

Both men were completely caught off guard by her cold words and Eric felt anger rising in him at what Tris was suggesting. "You need to leave now." He growled out at Tobias his eyes narrowing, "And I suggest you talk to Lauren because if you don't I will." His hands closed balling into fists at his sides as Tobias looked from Tris then to Eric before finding it best to back off and leave.

"You want to explain what the hell that was?" He asked his tone still harsh as he turned to Tris and had to catch a breath at the way her make-up accented her features. The girl pulled her lip between her teeth as he looked at her as if realizing the position she placed herself into.

Opening her mouth she closed it before frowning slightly and trying again. "Tobias was a student teacher following one of my professors last semester. He would flirt with me and I made the mistake of doing it back but I wouldn't go out with him. When the class ended he asked me out for drinks and I figured if he wasn't my teacher anymore that was alright. I got a little drunk and he took me back to his place, he went to do something and his phone kept going off so I looked at it and they were texts from Lauren and I ran out the door. I haven't seen him since."

Taking her words in they were not helping with the anger burning through him. It also didn't help that she had just admitted he wasn't the first teacher she had a thing for. As much as he didn't want to think that the information hurt it oddly did, was he jealous of Tobias right now? No he really wasn't since the man was a piece of shit. A guy walked by with a plastic cup and Eric grabbed it from his hand, "Hey….nevermind." The intensity seemed to drain away from the man as he took in Eric's size and current stance.

Pulling the cup to his lips he drained the whole thing in about three gulps. Jack and coke, yep that was a college drink if there ever was one. "Pro…Eric are you alright?" Tris asked placing her hand on his arms and he moved it away.

"You're a student Beatrice, you don't get to call me by my first name." Taking the now empty cup he left her standing there needing to put some distance between them at the moment as he tossed the cup into a nearby trash can. Turning he saw Tobias dancing with a student and glanced over to the DJ stand where Lauren was watching with tears sliding down her face. As much as he watched to march up to the man and punch him hard he couldn't think straight and kick the hell out of him once he was on the ground he knew Lauren needed him more.

Pushing through the crowd he made it to the stand were Lauren was still standing frozen in shock as Tobias kissed the girl's neck. Wrapping an arm around Lauren she immediately turned into him pressing her face against his shirt her tears freely falling as sobs wracked her body. "Give me your phone." He said as calmly as he could. Lauren pulled it from her pocket and handed it to him.

Pulling up her messages her easily found Tobias' name and started a message, 'Dear asshole, it's over, don't call me, text me or even look at me. If I see you again I will not be held accountable for my actions. There will be no working it out and good luck keeping your job if Max ever finds out what you're doing. ~Lauren' He showed her the message and she gave a weak nod before he hit send and kissed her head.

Looking over Tris was standing there he eyes moving from Lauren over to Tobias. There was question in her eyes and Eric nodded her not having to voice what she was thinking. What happened next surprised the hell out of him but he watched as Tris walked right up to Tobias and punched him in the face. "You worthless fucking cheater! I never want to see you again! You gave my best friend crabs you piece of shit."

Eric had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as Lauren seemed to laugh weakly in his arms. He tilted her chin a little so she would look at him, "You ready to go home?" She nodded and Eric realized he couldn't leave until the clearing was cleaned up but Tris walked back over about that time. "Do you mind taking her home? I've got to stay, work thing and all."

Tris looked surprised by his request before smiling a little, "Yeah I can take her home and maybe pick up some ice cream and chick flicks on the way home. No scratch that, kickass chick flicks, maybe even The Other Woman." He followed Tris to her car and put Lauren in the passenger seat.

"Hey Tris…thanks." The smile grew on her face and he realized the mistake he had just made but it was too late to take it back now.

"Don't worry about it that's what friends do Eric. Sorry Tobias is a worthless human being with no morals." Waving she pulled out of the lot and Eric headed back to the bonfire to see that Tobias was gone.


	4. Problem Meet Solution Or Not

**Sorry about it being so long between updates. As I explain on the update for 'Hey Bartender' my poor laptop took a tumble and I just got it back. Thanks so much to everyone who had reviewed, followed and hit favorite. I have so much love for you guys and I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations and wait! As always I don't own Divergent or the characters. Happy reading and much love!**

As Saturday rolled around he waited until noon to call and check on Lauren. "Hey Beautiful, you feeling any better today?" Everything had only happened last night but he was hoping some sleep would do her good.

"I'm alright Tris kept to her word and we got ice cream and movies on the way home. She's actually still here." His brow rose since he was surprised to hear that but Lauren did make friends easier than he did.

"Do you need anything from me today or are you doing good with girl time?" He asked while chugging down some orange juice while leaning against the counter. Not that he thought there was anything he could really do for her right now since this was something she was going to have to mainly work through on her own.

"Actually there's something you can do for me. Tobias has the key to my place and I don't feel like dealing with him to get it back. Do you think you can put a new lock in?" He could tell by the way she asked that she was currently chewing on her bottom lip.

Chuckling softly he finished his juice, "Is that you subtlety asking me to buy a new lock and head over?" Placing the cup in the sink he held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he walked around the apartment looking for his shoes. Finding them he moved to his room to grab some socks.

"You would be the best adopted brother ever if you would do that for me. I might even bribe you with pizza for lunch and some beer." There was a smirk on his face as he sat down on the couch and pull his socks on and then his shoes quickly tying them. Even without the offer of pizza and beer he would still help Lauren out, though the same couldn't be said for most everyone else he knew.

"You know the last time you invited me to hang out with you was before you and Tobias got together. I miss you feeling like my sister. So I'm leaving here now so give me about an hour and I'm pretty sure you don't have any tools so I'll bring those too." He grabbed his wallet and keys and slide them into the pockets of his jeans.

"I have little pink tools in a pink tool chest." Lauren said with a huff to her voice as Eric moved to grab the tool box from under the sink.

There was an expression of horror she couldn't see on her end but he rolled his eyes, "No way in hell am I using pink tools, I'm bringing my own. I'll see you soon." Hanging up the phone he headed down to his CRV and dropped his tools in the back before heading to the closest hardware store. Given the fact that Eric had once taken apart the piping of Lauren's sink because she dropped a damn ring down it they both knew he could install a new lock.

Picking one out he checked out and headed over to her place. Pulling into the drive he saw that Tris' car was still there, great it wasn't like he was trying to completely avoid her or anything. Grabbing his tool box from the back he headed to the door and didn't even bother knocking. "Lauren you really shouldn't leave the door unlocked even if you're expecting company." His protective side was peeking through and he really didn't want her to be just another heart breaking statistic somewhere.

"Eric you worry too much!" Lauren called out from the kitchen and he followed her voice. Leaning against the doorframe he shook his head at her.

"I don't worry too much I'm a realist which means you need to lock your doors, it'll make me feel a lot better." Tris was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and she gave him a shy smile that he couldn't look away from. "Anyway I'm going to get started so I'll be at the front door if you need me." Which was also a great way to making a speedy exit away from Tris. The braid her hair had been in the night before was gone leaving it with a bunch of volume and waves this morning and he just wanted to tug at one of the curls.

Kneeling in front of the door he reached into the tool box set to the side. Next to the big black tool box set a little pink one Lauren having tried to bribe him to use it just wanting a picture of him with a little pink screw driver. If this was what sisters were like he was glad that he didn't have one. "Come on Eric, just for one screw." He glanced over at Lauren who was pouting at him as she leaned against the wall.

"You want to rethink that phrasing? Just one screw huh?" A smirk pulled at his lips as pink crept up her neck and into her cheeks. For a moment he had forgotten Tris was even here until he heard her voice.

"Yeah Eric, just…one…screw." Tris said in low tone speaking each word slowly and pausing slightly between each word. Eric didn't want to admit it but he felt himself harden slightly in his jeans at her verbal teasing.

"This would go a lot faster without either of you here. Did you happen to order the pizza already or get the beer?" He asked looking over his shoulder at Lauren with a raised brow. The way she sighed told him that she had not, "So how about you two take care of that and I'll take care of the locks."

"I thought you were here for my amusement you know, harsh break up and all." Lauren said with a pout giving him puppy eyes as he turned away from her to remove the screws of the door handle.

"Nope, here to replace a lock. Don't give me those eyes I'm not looking." Especially since he knew that if she continued he would give in. There were few who were aware of the fact that he was actually a big softy, Lauren was one of those people. "I'm going to be done in twenty minutes so you best get to going." He growled out even though they both knew it was of the playful variety.

Really he just needed Tris as far away from him as possible. He wouldn't mind random conversation and just hanging out if it was only Lauren but Tris' very presence was distracting. There was nothing that made thinking of one of his student in the way he was thinking of Tris, right. "Alright, alright Mr. Grumpy we're going just don't lock us out or something."

Glancing over his shoulder at Lauren he smirked, "Well there's an idea I didn't have before. I'll see you two when you get back." He assumed it would be both Lauren and Tris coming back anyway. As much as he wanted her to leave he also wanted her to stay. There was something incredibly wrong with him and he needed to take the next twenty minutes or so that he had to get himself sorted out.

Both Lauren and Tris walked past him and he was finally able to focus on the task at hand. After switching out the door handle and lock and then the dead bolt he made sure the keys worked with the lock before moving to the back door. Following the same process he finished up with the back door pretty fast. It wasn't a hard job after all, it took a lot less effort than taking the sink pipes apart had.

Lifting his shirt he wiped away the bit of perspiration which had gathered on his forehead and jumped at the wolf whistles that came from behind him. Eric hadn't heard Lauren and Tris get back they'd apparently been incredibly quiet. "Take it off and swing it like a helicopter." Lauren teased as Eric dropped the hem of his shirt he stormy eyes narrowing on her, "Or not, jeeze I swear you used to be more fun than this." Lauren looked over at Tris with a smirk, "Don't let his rough exterior fool you, he'd a big teddy underneath…you know if you ever get through four millions layers."

Rolling his eyes he was glad Lauren was feeling better or just had her mind off Tobias even if it was at his expense. Sometimes you just had to allow yourself to be the butt of the joke for the greater good and in this case the greater good was that smile on Lauren's face. Jutting his chin out he motioned to the case of beer in her hand and the box of liquor which Tris was using to balance the pizza on top of. "You having a small party or just trying to give us all alcohol poisoning?" He asked as Tris set the liquor and pizza on the table and Lauren slide the case of beer into the fridge.

"No one ever said we had to drink it all tonight. A wise man once told me, pace yourself there is always tomorrow….or something like that." She said with a laugh and that's when Eric heard it, the slightly hollow sound. It was a good front Lauren was putting up but she was still in a lot of pain.

"That wise man happen to be me after you decided to try and drag us all bar hopping last year?" Now that gained a smirk from Lauren and it had been before Tobias so it was a good memory for them both.

"Yep, right after I threw up all over your brand new whatever, whatever tennis shoes." Snorting Eric shook his head with a chuckle as Lauren just grinned in pride. "Do you still have those shoes?"

A look of disgust came over his face, "No Lauren I did not keep the shoes you vomited all over, they did not hold that much sentimental value to me."

Glancing over he saw a smile on Tris' face as she watched the exchange between the two of them, "So what you're saying Lauren, is Eric used to be fun." That teasing tone caused his eye to darken a shade as he glared at her but it wasn't as intense as it usually would have been.

"I'm still fun Miss Prior, I just know where to draw the line where my students are concerned." Lauren seemed to take in the tension between the two of them as she grabbed shot glasses from the cabinet and opened a bottle of Markers before pouring three shots, one for each of them.

"Alright since it's beer before liquor never been sicker and liquor before beer you're in the clear let's get this party started!" She handed Eric and Tris both a shot glass and took her own before mumbling something under her breath that sounded like, 'freakin sexual tension', before she tossed back the shot Eric and Tris following her example at the same time.

"Great now I'm not sure I'll even be able to taste the pizza." Eric joked as he went to the fridge and opened the case of beer. "Catch." He said before grabbing hold of the necks of two bottles and tossing them to Lauren and Tris both easily catching them as he grabbed his own and slammed the heel of his hand against it at an angle the top popping off.

"You know I have a bottle opener right? You going to end up cutting your hand like that one day." Lauren used the bottle opener which was screwed into the wall to pop the top of she and Tris' beer as Eric grabbed plates and set them on the table.

"You seemed to know your way around here pretty well." Tris said in an observant tone her eyes on him as he moved around the kitchen. There was obvious question in her tone but he didn't owe her any answers, she was his student and a girl who was helping the woman who was like his sister through a tough time.

"That tends to happen when you used to live in a place. Lauren and I were roommates for the first part of our student teaching. And then I was…asked to move out." He said simply since it was more like he and Tobias got into a huge fight over the way he treated Lauren and Tobias had told him to get out and Lauren hadn't asked him to stay. Things had been pretty tense between them after that but everything had blown over eventually and Eric had found his own place and focused on making it to becoming a professor.

Lauren frowned down at her bottle of beer thinking of the incident which have driven them apart for a while. "Family always finds away back together though. No harm no foul since as you can see we're still pretty good friends." That seemed to cause Lauren to brighten, he knew she would have been pretty devastated to lose his friendship over Tobias, especially now. Opening the box of pizza he served himself first since both women seemed to still be chewing over what he had said.

"You remind me of how my brother is with me. I think that if I hadn't known any better I would swear you two were blood related or seeing one another." At Tris' statement he and Lauren looked at one another before busting out laughing. Neither could imagine being in a relationship with the other. It wasn't that Eric didn't like her she was just not his type and they made far better friends than they would ever make lovers.

"That's more than enough of that talk, you're weirding me out." He said before grabbing his plate and moving into the living room taking his normal place on the couch. "I don't care if you two have been watching chick flicks all day if you put one in now I swear I'm going to change the locks back." He yelled into the kitchen as he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a big bit letting the cheesy, greasy goodness coat his tongue.

Lauren came in with her hand that held her beer bottle on her hip, "You are so demanding, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend. Besides just for you I picked up Mad Max Fury Road, see I can be nice." Lauren beamed before placing her plate and beer down on the table to put in the movie. Tris came out to join them a moment later and Lauren took her usual chair which left the girl with dirty blonde hair only one option which as to sit by him.

If Eric hadn't known any better he would have sworn Lauren did it on purpose but the chair was her stop and the only other place to sit was the couch. There was no place to move and even if there was it would be incredibly rude so he just bit his tongue and went with it focusing on the movie Lauren put on and not the warm body which he swore was getting closer to him.

By the hot blonde breeder was hanging out of the car the sun was setting and the room was darkening. Not only that just Tris had moved so her leg was brushing his and she was pretty much leaning into his side. There was no nice way to inch away from a woman as much as his brain was telling him to move his body didn't want to listen. She was warm and soft against him but as they say gave an inch and they take a mile.

"You look kind of like Tom Hardy you know. Big muscles, sandy hair, amazing blue eyes." Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck as she whispered to him. His eyes moved over to Lauren for some help with his current situation but apparently the two girls had stayed up all night because she was out like a light. "She's not going to catch us." Tris said softly as she pressed her lips against his stubble covered jaw line.

For a Professor of Ethics he knew what he should do but what he should do and what he wanted to do were two very different things. One simple kiss to his jaw line caused him to shiver and he knew how dangerous what she was offering him was. "Drop my class." The words just slipped from his mouth but it was somewhat of an answer to his current ethical dilemma.

"I can't just drop your class!" An angry whisper left her as she leaned back away from him as if trying to figure out if he was joking or not.

Eric's brow rose his stormy eyes meeting hers, "You have until the end of week before you lose the chance at a refund." He didn't necessarily want her out of his class because he knew she could bring a lot to the discussion table but she was also the focus of his own interpersonal discussion table. "I can't be with someone in my class and you know that. I shouldn't be with a student in general and since you're the one that keeps push I don't know why you're so pissed at the solution I provided." He hissed back at her his eyes moving to Lauren to make sure she was still out.

"Because you're the best, do you know how hard it was to get into your class? I can't just drop it." As she licked her lips her shoulder slumped as she thought over what he had said. If they were to have anything while she was still in his class he would lose his job. Dating a student was frowned upon but if they weren't yours it normally wasn't deemed as bad as it could be. "I don't want to put your job in jeopardy Eric but I can't drop your class either."

And there it was spelled out before them both. The lines in the sand were drawn and neither was willing to compromise, he respected her for that what he couldn't respect was the way she was pulling him around. "Glad we got that sorted out." His voice was cold and hard as he stood up from the couch and grabbed his shoes which he had taken off earlier. Tying them back on his feet he was glad he'd only have one beer and a shot because he needed out of here now.

"Eric…" He didn't bother to look at her as he grabbed his keys.

"Professor Coulter." Her said correcting her, "Good bye Miss Prior." There was a bitter taste in his mouth as he moved to shake Lauren gently awake and gave her a smile. "Hey darling I'm headed out, get some sleep." Nodding sleepily she curled farther into the chair unaware of his mood change. Grabbing his tool chest he was gone.

 **No this is not the end at all. Are you guys ready to see how they get past this hurdle and why Eric is so hurt over it? I might be nice and even show why Tris is the way she is. We'll see where my creative brain takes me. As always suggestions, reviews and criticism are always welcome.**


	5. Setting Resolve

**I apologize, I know this chapter is shorter than the rest. There is now Tris in this chapter and it will highlight what caused Eric to become the person he is. Given this is a work of fiction I'm taking the liberty to change Tori's age slightly. The flash backs are from three years ago and Tori is 31 at the time. Everything in Italics is a flashback. Oh yeah also headed out of town in the morning so won't be updated until Monday at the earliest. Sorry enjoy your weekend everyone and much love!**

The rest of Saturday night had found him with a bottle of whiskey as he sat alone in his apartment. Given it was the first weekend of classes he didn't even have anything to grade in order to pass the time. Lauren had called him and thanked him for changing the locks and hanging out for pizza, apparently they had both missed that a lot. At the end of the call they had both promised to try and make it a weekly thing, if not pizza and a movie just hanging out and doing something.

Sunday he only left his apartment to go to the gym for a sparring match with Uri. The other man was slim, tone and faster than Eric was but what Eric lacked in speed he made up for in quick thinking and brute force. Eric has been so focused on the anger which was still running through his veins that the match had ended when he accidentally knocked the other man out. Uri told him it was fine when he had come to a few minutes later. When Eric was leaving Uri was holding an ice pack to the back of his head and Eric had still felt a little bad since he shouldn't have lost control and taken his frustration out on the man.

Why he allowed a woman he barely knew to get to him like this he didn't know. Actually that was a lie he knew exactly why her refusal hit him so hard and pissed him off. Eric hadn't always been as ethical as he was now, for a time he just hadn't cared but his belief and trust in another were why he was teaching at a University instead of being an undercover cop as he had wanted. Those misguided trust and belief were also what lead to the hardest year of his life.

Reaching his apartment after the gym he was once again starting at that familiar bottle of whiskey and tonight he had decided regardless of the hangover he was killing the bottle. He never thought like this, always wanting to approach a class day with a clear mind and alertness and a hangover was the opposite of that. Raising the bottle to his lips he took a long pull before setting it down as he leaned back against his chair.

 _As steely eyes closed he could remember his first day at the academy, the day he met her. He's been pumped and excited to learn, most saw him as nothing but muscle the others in his class believing he could ace the physical portion but would tank on procedure and knowledge testing. Eric had proved them all wrong in the end but the whispers behind his back weren't what stood out from that day. A woman in her early thirties had come in, black dreadlocks falling down her back, a tight black mesh shirt over a black tank, black cargo pants and a pair of police issue boots. There were visible tattoos going up both of her arms as she crossed them over her chest eyeing them all as many whispered and yet not met her eyes._

 _As her dark eyes skimmed over the crowd of academy students they locked on him since he was the only one brave enough to meet her eyes. A small smirk pulled at her lips and Eric had felt something pull in his lower stomach in response. The age different didn't matter to him it was the way she presented and carried herself that caught his eye. "My name is Tori Wu and I'll be one of your instructors as you go through the academy."_

Opening his eyes he was brought out of the past and raised the bottle to his lips once more. It was amazing how one person could change you so much, how their actions could completely change the person you were and the path you were on. Eric had grown to trust his instinct and think before he acted taking ethics and morality into account because the last time he had gone against his own judgement had nearly ruined him entire life.

His whiskey weighted lids began to slide closed as he fell asleep on the couch his thoughts on the past which caused his subconscious to latch on and play his memories as his dream theater for the night.

 _The sheets were wrapped around him as he laid back on the large bed his arms crossed behind his head as he stared up at the ceilinging fingertips play across his chest. "You have such a serious look on your face Eric, you don't have to worry my husband's not going to be home for hours." Tori cooed in his ear as she pulled on the lobe._

 _Eric knew this was wrong, not only was Tori married but she was his instructor. She claimed to be unbiased and he was sure that she was being unbiased since he pretty much excelled at anything he set his mind to and that was reflected in his current score and ranking which was number one. However if anyone found out about their little arrangement he was sure they would try to dispute his ranking. "Do you think we should really be doing this?" He asked her as his left hand absentmindedly ran up and down her left arm._

 _"Should we? Probably not but you can't tell me that you don't enjoy it." Her voice was a little husky as he looked down at her._

 _The problem was when he was with her he did enjoy being the one she counted on for her pleasure. The one she allowed to dominate her since she such a dominate person but when it came to being home at night away from her he felt bad for her husband who was holding her not knowing the truth. "Maybe it shouldn't be all about what we enjoy." Leaning on his side he looked at her locking his gaze with her and said something that most men would think he was insane for vocalizing. "I think we need to end this."_

 _For a moment the room was filled with silence before he felt the tension setting in like a tropical storm. Moving out of the bed he gathered his clothing from the ground and began to get dressed. "I'm sorry you what?" Tori's angry voice ask as she pulled the sheets around her and got off the bed now all of a sudden concerned with modesty._

 _"You know what? I don't think we need to end this, I know we do. You're never going to chose me over your husband and I'm fine with that Tori, I don't want you to but I can't be this guy for you anymore. It would kill me if I were married and found out my wife was fucking around on me with a guy close to half my age." Zipping his jeans up he felt this odd sense of strength surge through him._

 _"Well he's never going to know. Eric if you ever tell him I'll completely destroy your career do you understand me?"_

Eric shot up in bed panting his eyes wide his heart hammering in his chest from the intense dream which caused him to relive the beginning of the end of his career in law enforcement. This was why he couldn't allow Tris to push and push until he gave in. The last time he had allowed that to happen the cost was so high that he didn't even want to take stock of what had been taken from him to pay that debt. Looking at the clock he saw it was three-thirty and groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

Every time he looked at Tris he truly believed that there could be something more there, sure there was physical attraction but her mind was amazing as well he could actually carry on a conversation with her. How Eric wished that things could be different but if he walked into class later this morning and she was still in it then that was it. The leeway he'd allowed her so far when it came to personal space, teasing and taunts would be done. If she were in his class this morning, he was shutting down the part of him that was beginning to feel anything for her.


End file.
